Trust and Love
by STARS-NEMESIS
Summary: Set after Episode 3. What if Tom and Annie had not trusted Hal after he helped them. When Vampires attack and Hal helps, getting injured, what blooms between him and Tom? Hal/Tom - SLASH. Don't like, then please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first fanfiction that contains SLASH.**

**I would like to thank PoetKnowit20 and bloodsoakedleather, as ther stories inspired me to write mine.**

**I am a big fan of Hal/Tom fics. So I decided to try my hand at one. Hopefully you will like it.**

**NOTE: I am no good at writing the way Tom speaks. So I wrote it the only way I can. So this means you will have to imagine the way Tom speaks. Sorry, I did try but it sounded awful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own being human obviously or these would definitely be together in the series. Ah well.**

**(Musical Inspiration: Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni (GUNDAM SEED ~Great Anime Series~), Animal I Have Become (Three Days Grace), Mordred's Lullaby (Heather Dale), and Requiem For A Dream (Ray Ventura).**

* * *

><p>Ever since Tom and Annie had found out about Hal being an Old One there had been an even greater lack of trust between them. Even though Hal had helped against Fergus and his group they would rarely leave him alone with baby Eve and Tom always carried a stake, albeit discretely. However both Annie and Tom knew that Hal knew they didn't trust him.<p>

Hal could feel the distance between them grow. The trust he had managed to gain had disappeared in the blink of an eye. He wondered now if maybe he would have been better off joining the Old Ones again, but almost immediately discounted that thought. He had wanted to get away and he wouldn't betray Leo's memory by going back.

A few weeks after the incident as they now called it, Annie and Tom were taking a walk with baby Eve to calm the baby down and to give her some fresh air. Even though Hal wasn't exactly with them, they could tell that he was following them at a distance. Every time they had taken a walk, Hal would ask if he could come but Annie and Tom would always insist that it would be better for him if he stayed indoors. They all knew that this was a lie as he had worked with Tom in the store and he had been fine. So Hal always resorted to following them.

"Watch out!" Annie and Tom jumped as Hal's voice shouted at them.

As they looked they saw a group of 5 vampires tackling Hal to the ground and striking at him with stakes while another 3 vampires ran towards them and baby Eve.

Tom pulled out 2 of his own stakes and started to fight 2 of the vampires while another ran at Annie and baby Eve. Annie quickly moved to the side and using her ghostly powers made a branch fly at the rapidly approaching vampire. The branch pierced the vampire's heart and turned it to dust. When she looked at Tom, She saw that the 2 vampires he had been fighting were dust as well.

"C'mon, we should get back to the house." Tom said checking baby Eve.

"What about Hal?" Annie Asked. "If he hadn't shouted, we would have been caught."

Tom sighed, but nodded and turned back to where Hal and the other 5 vampires were.

However the vampires had gone, leaving Hal lying on the pathway.

Tom and Annie approached slowly, wary for some sign of deception from Hal.

As they got nearer though Tom could smell blood. More specifically he could smell Hal's blood.

Moving more quickly now Annie and Tom got to Hal's side.

Carefully Tom turned Hal over. Both Annie and Tom gasped. While the vampires had not managed to pierce his heart they had managed to stab him with the stake in other places over his torso and a stake had even managed to get him in the face.

Hal moaned gently and slowly opened his eyes to see Tom and Annie looking down at him.

"Are you alright?" He managed to croak out, his voice faint and scratchy.

Tom and Annie nodded quickly. Hal managed a small smile before asking,

"And Eve is she alright?"

Again Tom and Annie nodded. "Good." Hal whispered, his eyes flickering.

"No Hal. You have to stay awake." Annie said.

Hal struggled, but managed to do as Annie said. Tom bent down and pulled Hal up, ignoring the much older man's moan of pain. He hooked Hal's left arm over his shoulders and hooked his own right arm around Hal's waist, helping to keep the injured vampire up.

The werewolf and Vampire struggled back towards their house while Annie followed, keeping an eye out for other vampires. Despite all the commotion baby Eve had fallen asleep really well.

Inside the house, Tom laid Hal on the couch in the living room, while Annie put Eve in her crib which had been moved downstairs to accommodate Eve when they were all in the room.

"Hal, stay awake mate." Tom said worriedly.

Hal managed to nod at the worried werewolf and ghost. "Can I have the first aid box, please?" He mumbled.

Annie quickly rushed into the kitchen and got the first aid box, before taking it back to Hal.

Hal nodded his thanks and opened the box picking through it carefully and selecting some bandages. Vampires healed quickly but sometimes binding a deep wound could speed the process up.

When he had finished picking out what he needed, he carefully shut the lid. Then he moved his arms slowly wincing in pain to the neck of his shirt tried to pull it off.

Tom helped him when Hal let out a louder and more painful sounding groan, as the shirt came off Tom whistled at the extent of the damage done.

Most of Hal's chest was covered blood. There were several large holes that were made by the stakes. A couple on each side where the lungs were and 3 more in Hal's stomach area. There was even a small hole where a stake had managed to hit Hal's Adam's apple. There were a couple of stake marks on Hal's back.

As Hal started to wrap the bandages around his injuries he grunted in pain.

"Do you need help with that?" Tom asked moving to help.

However Hal just shook his head and shifted away. Tom just sighed and took the bandage from Hal's hands and started to wrap them himself while Annie put the first aid box back and made some tea for them all.

"I don't need your help." Hal whispered not looking at Tom.

"Don't be stupid. You do need help if you can't do it without hurting yourself more." Tom responded.

He finished wrapping one of the bandages and started on another ignoring how Hal tensed when Tom's hand stroked his bare flesh.

"Why did you do it?" Tom asked after several minutes of silence.

"Do what?" Hal whispered his eyes closed, just enjoying listening to what was going on around him and the feel of Tom's hands wrapping the bandages.

"Shout out. Warn us. You could have gotten yourself killed." Tom responded.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I told you that I changed my mind. And I helped you against Fergus and his merry band. Would it bother you if I died?" Hal asked.

Tom was surprised by the question. He was even more surprised when he realised that it would indeed bother him if Hal died.

"Yes. It would bother me." He finally answered.

Hal looked shocked at the honest answer.

Finally he asked "Why?"

"I guess… It's because I believe that you really aren't going to betray us. I believe in you." Tom looked Hal in the eyes.

Hal looked deep into Tom's eyes and saw that Tom really believed what he said.

"Thank you. That means a lot to someone such as me. If you would, I would like to call you my friend, you and Annie." Hal looked at Tom with hopeful eyes.

"I would be proud to call you a friend." Tom finally said and on impulse hugged the injured Vampire.

Hal froze for a moment before he tentatively hugged Tom back. Annie walked in with the teas having heard the last few minutes of the conversation.

Hal broke from the hug and turned towards her opening his mouth to ask her if he could be considered a friend, however she spoke first.

"I heard what you said Hal, and yes I would like to call you a friend."

Knowing how much he did not like contact, Annie tried to settle with giving him a handshake however for the first time he opened his arms and hugged her and gestured for Tom to join and they had a group hug. Then he let go and sat back down exhausted from his fight with the vampires. Annie handed the teas out and Tom finished bandaging Hal. They sat on the couch with Hal in the middle, Tom on his right and Annie on his left and Baby Eve in her crib to Annie's side. Tom turned the TV on and they watched was on. A few minutes later when Tom looked at Hal, he saw that Hal was fast asleep.

"Annie" he whispered "We should probably go to bed." He gestured at Hal as he spoke.

Annie nodded.

"I'll take Hal up. Do you want to take Eve?" Tom whispered.

Again Annie nodded and proceeded to pick up Eve. She whispered goodnight and left the room to go upstairs to her own.

Tom moved over to the sleeping vampire. He gently nudge Hals arm.

"Hal, c'mon mate. We should get you to bed." Tom spoke quietly as the sleepy vampire was roused.

Hal struggled to his feet and started to move towards the stairs.

"Here. Let me help you." Tom said while grabbing Hal's arms to keep him steady.

Hal nodded his thanks to the werewolf.

They slowly stumbled up the stairs to Hal's bedroom.

Once there Tom pushed the door open and helped to guide Hal to his bed. The weary vampire all but collapsed onto the bed taking Tom with him.

The werewolf fell on top of Hal causing him to let out a groan of pain.

"Sorry." Tom made to move but was stopped by Hal's arms circling around him.

"Hal? What you doing?" Tom questioned.

"Please stay. Your presence is soothing for me." Hal mumbled, not looking Tom in the eye.

Tom smiled slightly.

"Ok Hal. If you really want me to. I'll set up a space on the floor." Tom made to move but the vampire's arms tightened, keeping the werewolf in place against him.

"No. Stay here. With me. In the bed." Hal said quietly as if afraid that if he spoke louder he would scare Tom away.

Tom thought for a minute before nodding. "Ok mate. But we probably shouldn't sleep in our clothes. They're dirty."

Hal nodded. He moved to sit up but was wracked with pain from the movement and groaned.

"Don't move mate. I'll help you." Tom said and started to remove Hal's trousers.

Hal gasped slightly as he felt an electric current travel through his body at Tom's lightest touch against his skin.

When Tom had finished, Hal was left only in his boxers. Tom then removed his own clothes, not noticing the intense gaze that the vampire had focused on him. When Tom had finished he too was left in only his boxers. He quickly turned off the light and climbed into the bed with Hal.

Hal lifted his arms and allowed Tom to snuggle into side. Both He and Tom were surprised at this small gesture.

"G'night Hal." Tom yawned softly already falling asleep with his own arms wrapped around the vampire.

Hal looked down at the sleeping wolf.

"Good night,Tom." Hal whispered and moved his head down towards Tom's.

He then lightly kissed Tom's lips.

Tom sighed happily and snuggled further into Hal. The vampire moved his head back and smiled gently before resting his head on the pillow.

He watched as Tom slept before finally succumbing to sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to continue if people think it is good.<strong>

**Reviews would be welcome.**

**I thank you for reading and have a good day.**

**My Kindest Regards to You...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well first of all, I would like to thank all of the people who have added this story to their story alert/favourites list. That means the world to me and I really hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Second: I dedicate this story again to bloodsoakedleather who left me my first ever review (jumps for joy) and AliRae, Lady SiriusCrowBlack, TheBrontosaurus, semirrhage, Darkraiser91 and WhatIMustWrite for adding this story to their alert and favourite list.**

**Small amount of slash in this chapter. Err.. let me know how I did. First time writing SLASH and not sure whether its good or not. Also sorry but not very long. I tried for a thousand or more but it just wouldn't work.**

** Hope you all enjoy..**

* * *

><p>Tom was the first to wake when the sun shone through the open curtains. He quickly covered his eyes with his right arm before realising that his other was wrapped around something hard and flesh like. He turned his head and came face to face with Hal before remembering what had happened the night before. He watched as Hal burrowed his head against the werewolf's bare chest and smile. Tom smiled to himself at what he thought an adorable site for the usually stoic vampire.<p>

He lay there; content to wait until Hal awakened. Tom thought about what had happened the night before, how when he had tended to Hal's wounds he had felt some sort of connection to the vampire. He had felt a great pleasure when he had touched the vampire's skin. When Hal had asked him to stay the night in the bed, Tom had felt happy in a way that he couldn't explain. He knew that somewhere deep inside he wanted the vampire in a way that he didn't yet understand. When he had stripped Hal, he had wanted to touch the vampire so badly. But he didn't in fear of what Hal's reaction would be. However he had a feeling that Hal had been watching him as he had undressed but he couldn't be sure. And he wasn't going to ruin a friendship that he had only just gotten back.

Tom had been overjoyed when Hal had opened his arms and allowed him to snuggle into the vampire's strong chest.

Tom looked down again to see that Hal's eyes were open.

"Wha… How long have you been awake?" he asked in surprise looking down at Hal.

"A few minutes. What were you thinking about? You looked as if you had stepped into another time." Hal asked, a small genuine smile made his face much younger.

"Nothing." Tom responded a little too quickly.

Hal laughed slightly, his green eyes looking into Tom's brown ones. Hal's laugh stopped, his breath being caught.

As they looked into each other's eyes their heads moved closer, until they were exchanging breath, their lips barely a few centimetres apart. Their breathing grew heavier and louder. The blood rushed through their bodies and they moved closer, hands upon each other's chests. Hal lightly stroked his hands down Tom's abs, while Tom's hands moved up Hal's chest to rub his fingers over one of the buds on Hal's chest. Their breathing grew louder and the blood rushed.

"I'll get her." Annie's shout came through the room, forcing the vampire and werewolf apart.

They heard the ghost move upstairs to the attic where baby Eve was crying loudly.

"What just happened?" Tom asked looking at Hal closely.

"I don't…I think we just started to as the young people say 'make out'." Hal stated calmly, his posh accent ruined by how breathless he was.

"I know that, but why did we? I mean, I feel something but I don't know what it is." Tom stammered.

"I have no idea. I haven't done anything like this in 50 or so years. I can't understand what it is that I feel either." Hal shook his head as he was unable to put what he felt into words.

"Maybe we should take some time to figure it out later. Right now, we should get ready. We have work in a bit." Tom suggested looking into Hal's eyes again.

As they looked at each other they both felt an electric shock that stirred their blood straight down, arousing them.

Both looked away blushing (A/N: Yes I think the vampire can blush for this)

They hopped out of Hal's bed.

Tom moved to his own clothes and shifted slightly to hide the hard on that had suddenly developed. Meanwhile Hal went over to his wardrobe to pick out fresh clothes. He made sure not to turn his own body. Both Hal and Tom could smell the pheromones and arousal in the room and it added to the pressure in their boxers.

"I'm going to go have a shower." Tom spoke quickly his accent blending the words together.

And with that he tore out of the room as if he had a pack of rabid vampires on his tail.

Hal sighed and went to his own shower.

(With Hal)

Hal stepped into the shower and ran the hot water. His hands strayed down to his member and he gripped it in his right hand. He started slow strokes and pictured Tom. He pumped harder as he imagined kissing Tom and touching him in a way that no other had. He felt the pleasure build as he imagined how he would make Tom moan his name as he sucked him and he pictured what it would be like to be the first to fuck Tom. As he imagined what it would feel like to be inside Tom to the hilt he reached his climax. As he did he cried out: "TOM!"

(With Tom)

Tom walked into his room and stripped himself of his boxers. As he did his hard-on was released into the air and Tom grabbed it, moaning as his hand touched the overheated flesh. His member was already leaking and knowing that he wouldn't last, he started to stroke his member hard and fast. He moaned out loud and quickly thought of Hal. As he did his straining hard-on became harder and he moaned louder. His hips jerked and with a small cry of "Hal!" Tom released himself over his hand.

Breathing erratically Tom wandered into his shower and stepped into the water.

"_I just came, thinking about Hal. What does this mean? Am I gay? Do I like a Vampire? Wait… Do I like Hal?" _Tom thought to himself as he washed himself.

Both were unaware of what had transpired in their bathrooms. Annie was also unaware as she had been in the attic dealing with a very hungry Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be appreciated.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and have a very good day.**

**My Kindest Regards to you Reader.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Got a new chapter for you all. I would again thank all those (who I mentioned on the previous chapter) for adding this tory to their alerts and favouites.**

**I would also like to give thanks to: ****Kristylunabell and ****Random Awkwardness who added this to their favourites.**

**I also give a huge thank you :) to Toulip Fontana who gave me the best thing in the world and became the second person ever to give me a review. This helped me to write the next chapter.**

**#~So with that I Dedicate this chapter to :) Toulip Fontant :) Lots of smilies for making me smile. I also dedicate this to the person who game me my first review and inspiration bloodsoakedleather.~#**

**~To business: There is not SLASH in this chapter except a little kissing. Please know that I havee never written slash and so I am not sure exactly how I will do it when the time comes. I have read a lot but never written a scene of my own, so I am nervous when it comes. Should I be graphic as in some or should I skirt around it? And How? ( Okay I think I am rambling Sorry.)~ P.s- i make this up as I go along. No set plan. I go where the story takes me.**

**Read and Enjoy **

* * *

><p>When the two had finished their separate showers, they ended up in the kitchen with Annie who had Eve swaddled in her grey cardigan. Hal quickly buried himself in his newspaper after he quickly looked at Tom and blushing as he remembered what he had just done in the shower.<p>

"Good morning!" Annie chirped happily to the two as she set down a plate of English breakfast in front of Tom.

She place Hal's tea with a splash of water in front of the occupied vampire and picked up her own herbal tea. (An experiment in different teas).

"Good morning Annie." Hal replied politely while Tom nodded and tucked into his food.

Hal then went back to reading his paper and trying not to look at the way Tom's tongue swept out to clean his lips.

Tom meanwhile was doing nothing to hide the fact that he was watching Hal.

After a few minutes Hal finally looked up and caught Tom looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Hal asked a little more sharply than he had intended.

"No. Just thinking." Tom replied a little hurt flashing across his face and voice at the vampire's abruptness with him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I'm not really used to people staring at me that much." Hal apologised when he saw that he had hurt the young man's feelings.

Annie looked between the two; she felt the tension between the two and wondered what it was. Never had they mostly ignored her and focused on each other as much as they were now.

"It's alright, mate. I understand. I won't do it again if it makes you uncomfortable." Tom replied smiling a little.

"No. It's alright. I don't mind you watching me." Hal replied quickly, before realising what he had said and promptly turning his head away in embarrassment.

"We should get ready. We need to go to work soon." Tom said standing up from the table.

Hal nodded and got up. As they walked through to the living room, Hal's hand brushed against Tom's.

They both looked at each other and blushed.

Annie gasped in realisation of what it was between the two. "_They like each other. When did that happen?"_ Annie thought to herself.

She watched as the two quickly moved away from each other._ "But it seems as if they are too afraid to tell each other. I may just have to help them." _ Annie grinned at how many plans she could come up with to get the two together.

The chip shop had been very busy. Hal was glad when it came time for him and Tom to have a break. The customers had been trying Hal's patience to the limit. He had thought about killing several of the most annoying. Such as the man who had kept complaining that his food wasn't cooked enough. However every time he had thought about killing, he had pictured Leo's disappointed face. But worse he had pictured Tom's dismay. And he didn't want to hurt the young werewolf's feelings.

Hal looked at Tom as they sat across from each other.

"_What is it? What do I feel about this young naïve boy?" _He thought as he looked at Tom's face animate as he spoke.

When Tom laughed, a bolt of desire flew through the vampire._ "God. He is so adorable. Wait…Adorable? Did I really just think that? Me. Lord Hal, an Old One thinks that the boy is adorable. " "YES!" _was the answer that flew through his thoughts.

Tom suddenly looked at Hal's vacant expression.

"Hal? You with me Hal?" Tom asked waving his hand in front of the vampire's face.

Hal jumped in surprise.

"Huh. What? Y-yes. Sorry, I was a little distracted." Hal responded still getting over the realisation that he was starting to have really strong feelings for the boy.

"Don't worry about it. Are you sure you're okay though? I worry about you, you know?" Tom whispered trace of longing in his eyes as he looked over vampire's handsome face.

"I'm fine Tom. If there was anything wrong, you would be the first person I would tell." Hal blushed as Tom's eyes gazed over his face.

Tom was surprised by Hal's honest answer. It meant everything to him that the vampire trusted him so.

As he looked over Hal's face again, checking for anything that maybe wrong he thought to himself. _"He really is nice looking, like. His hair is always nice and immaculate. His eyes are such a nice colour of green and that little line near his nose is makes his face look real and handsome. And his lips. I want to taste him_. _I really DO like him like that."_

Tom was confused but finally understood his feelings for Hal. He had always thought that he would only feel like this for a woman, never a man. But now that it had happened he found that there was no-one he would want more than he wanted Hal.

Both Vampire and Werewolf looked at each other and at the same time thought:

"_But does he want me like I want him?"_

The rest of the day at the chip shop passed in a blur to the two after that. Both too focused on their own thoughts about the other. Every time their skin touched they both felt electricity crackle and their blood boiled. With each passing moment the desire between the two grew stronger and stronger.

Hal could feel his control slipping. His control over what he didn't know.

It was a choice between his blood lust or his lust for Tom.

His control was breaking and he quickly went to Tom who was cooking in the back.

"Tom…Please...We need to close. I'm losing control." Hal pleaded looking at Tom desperately.

Tom nodded and quickly moved out to where the customers were eating.

"Sorry everybody but there has been an accident in the kitchen and we require everybody to leave please." Tom stated calmly.

There were a few customers who argued but Tom made sure they left quickly.

When he got back to the kitchen, he found Hal organising the knives, forks and spoons.

"Are you alright mate?" Tom asked moving up behind Hal.

Hal rapidly turned around in surprise and came face to face with Tom.

Hal surged forward and his lips met Tom's. Tom was shocked but responded quickly. Both opened their mouths and their tongues clashed for dominance. Hal won and pushed Tom into the counter, licking inside Tom's mouth hungrily.

His hands flew around to Tom's back and he started to rub his hands along the ridges that were Tom's scars.

Tom's arms wrapped around Hal's waist pulling the vampire closer.

They broke apart suddenly when a loud knocking came from the front of the chip shop.

"I'll get rid of them." Hal growled, his eyes turning black from lust and anger.

"No. I'll do it. And Hal we really need to talk about this now. This is the second time." Tom said as he moved out to the front and reopened the chip shop.

"Yes. You are right Tom. We should talk when we get back home after watching antiques roadshow." Hal agreed as he moved to go back out front.

Tom stopped him. "I'll serve the customers. You cook."

"Tom.." Hal spoke as Tom turned to go back and serve the customers who had just arrived.

"Yes." Tom turned and came face to face with Hal.

Hal placed his hands on Tom's cheeks and slowly moved closer, his green passion filled eyes never leaving Tom's equally passion filled brown ones. He gently pressed his lips against Tom's in a sweet and chaste kiss.

"When we get home. We talk." He promised.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have had two reviews. I an ecstatic. Now however I am going to be extremely cheeky.<strong>

**Please, Please, Please leave a Review. They really do make my day.**

**I truly hope you have enjoyed this so far and if you have added it then I hope you continue to do so.**

**Until next time.**

**My Kindest Regards to you Reader.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok then. So here is another chapter. I'm hoping to get a little more out of the idea before finishing. There is no SLASH in thi one. I think I will save anything for maybe the last or second to last. I don't know yet. for the moment I just want to two, to sorth themselves out.**

**I want to thank everybody that has read this fanfiction. All of you who have added this troy to their favourites and to story alert have made my day. The most recent to add this story to favourites were bikercat96 and Awaitch. Thank you.**

**My main avenue of thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers who have given me a good kick in the imagination.**

**I Dedicate this story to: bloodsoakedleather, Toulip Fontana, PoetKnowit20 and bikercat96, these wonderful people have helped me to continue and this is why I thank them. I truly thank you for your reviews and hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**So on with the story...**

* * *

><p>Hal and Tom had finally shut the chip shop up and made their way home. Annie was already there with her jar for the money and a small smile for the two men. Both placed the money into the jar, their hands brushing causing both to look at each other. Tom smiled nervously. Hal returned the smile.<p>

"So how was it today?" Annie asked as they made their way into the kitchen for food and tea.

"It was alright." Tom said as he started to cook a large steak. "Bit quiet, wasn't it, Hal?"

Hal nodded in agreement, his green eyes tracking Tom's movements, before flicking to look at Annie.

"Well that's good. Me and Eve had fun. I taught her some French and I swear she repeated every word of it." Annie spoke rapidly while watching how Tom and Hal kept looking at each other.

"_Wow. They have really got it bad."_ She thought as Hal moved a little closer to Tom when the young man sat down at the table with his food.

Tom brushed his hand unconsciously against Hal's as he picked up his knife. Both jumped a little and quickly looked at Annie who was watching them closely.

"_Ok. Something has happened between these two, definitely. Maybe I should ask them and see if they talk about it? Or maybe I should lock them in Hal's bedroom."_ The ghost thought, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

Both Tom and Hal audibly gulped at the smile that spread across Annie's face. It scared them a little in its manic intensity. Both wondered what Annie was up to. It was Tom that finally asked.

"Annie, What is it?" He asked his accent thick.

Annie looked at the two men, who sat as close as they possibly could to each other and decided that she would leave them to talk and if that didn't work then she would try locking them in Hal's room and forcing them to talk about their obvious feelings for each other.

"Nothing. I just thought that I might take Eve out for a little evening walk. It would help her to get to sleep and she hasn't been out all day." She said a soft smile passing across her face as she spoke about the little baby they all loved.

"You should not go out alone. There are still vampires out there who would love to get their hands on Eve." Hal reasonably pointed out.

Annie felt her smile slip off her face. This would ruin her plan if she couldn't get them to stay. Her smile returned.

"Don't worry. We won't go far. And I don't want to mess up your evening rota. Also you and Tom have just got back from work. We'll be fine. You two just enjoy some time **Alone**." She emphasised the last word.

Both men looked surprised but finally agreed.

They sat in silence until Tom finished his food and Annie had finished her tea.

"Well, I'm just going to grab Eve and go." Annie said before rent-a-ghosting upstairs and grabbing Eve.

As she made her way down the stairs, she saw Hal and Tom sitting on the sofa about to watch antiques roadshow. They were sat very close, their shoulders and arms touching as well as their legs.

Annie smiled and shouted: "Bye." Before opening the door and going out.

Hal and Tom sighed in relief as Annie left.

Hal had a sneaking impression that Annie had cottoned on that there was something between him and Tom.

"It's quiet." Tom spoke suddenly, breaking the silence.

Hal found himself smiling at the young man.

"Yes. I never realise how much noise there is around us." He answered.

"We should talk. I don't want to wait. I need to know what this this is between us." Tom spoke quickly, his words almost blending together.

Hal frowned as he struggle to make sense of the words before realising what Tom had said.

"Oh" He responded in surprise, before shaking himself. "Yes you are right. Would you like to start?"

"Oh. Erm, Okay." Tom responded surprised that Hal wanted him to go first.

Hal smiled at the dumbstruck look on Tom's face and raised his arm, putting it around Tom's shoulders and pulling the younger man into a hug.

Tom was surprised that Hal had actually hugged him before he returned it by wrapping his own arms around the vampire's waist.

"I have never felt like this before. When I see you, I feel something warm inside me. I like it when you smile. It makes you look nice, like. I like it when you laugh because it makes you seem younger and it makes me smile that you're happy. I like it when you open up to me and let me know the real you. My dad used to tell me that when you love someone, you want to make them happy and be happy yourself, and that's what I feel like when I'm around you. I want to make you happy. And I think that I might love you." Tom finished his passion filled speech and looked at Hal who was looking softly at the young man.

"When I first met you I thought you were a Neanderthal. But then I got to know the real you. You are amazing, Tom. Really. You have had such a difficult life and yet you are always smiling and making other smile. You make me smile with your jokes and with how sweet you can be. Your naivety is adorable and I like that no matter what our differences are, we seem to fit. We are different but together we are better. You are naïve and I am not. You are young and have yet to experience the world, whereas I am old and have knowledge that I want to give. I think about that night after we were attacked and how it felt when you helped me and patched me up. I felt something but didn't know what it was." Hal spoke slowly.

"And what do you feel now?" Tom asked nervously looking at the vampire.

"I think that I love you too." Hal responded a genuine smile making its way across his face, making him look hundreds of years younger.

Tom practically beamed in happiness.

"Tom. Would it be possible for me to court you?" Hal asked, his voice low.

"Yes. And would you allow me to court you?" Tom asked surprising Hal.

"I would have it no other way." Hal answered his right hand cupping Tom's jaw.

Both leaned in and kissed gently.

"Yes!" Both men jumped apart when the voice shouted out from behind them.

When they looked, Annie was standing there with a big smile and red cheeks.

"Annie..." Hal started but Annie interrupted "Oh my god. You two are so cute, and about time. I thought I would die from all the sexual tension between you two. Or I would if I wasn't already dead."

All three laughed.

"You don't mind them?" Tom asked looking as Annie sat down next to him while he shifted a little closer to Hal.

"Mind, of course I don't. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Annie." Hal replied looking at her, his eyes dancing with happiness.

With that the three settled to watch the previously ignored television. Tom sat as close to Hal as possible. Both had their arms around each other and all of them had smiles brighter than any sun across their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>I once again thank my reviewers. <strong>

**I also once again ask for more as it truly makes my day and kicks me in the imagination to continue. So please Leave A Review. I do ever so like to read them.**

**I hope you have enjoyed and continue to enjoy.**

**Until next time...**

**My Kindest Regards To You Reader. **


	5. Chapter 5

**As ever I thank all my loyal readers and reviewers. Ok Now I am going to be cruel. I just got themtogether an now I am causing trouble but what? Well you'll just have to read and see.**

**I thank PoetKnowit20 for the ideas in this chapter. It is down to you (If you are reading this) that any of this chapter is here as I really did not know what to do.**

**As per my credo: I dedicate this to**: bloodsoakedleather, Toulip Fontana, PoetKnowit20 and bikercat96 for their wonderful reviews and ideas.****

**This chapter was written to the music from the soundtrack of Gundam Seed:**

**All of these are favourites of mine and I hope that you will listen to them:**

Akatsuki no Kuruma, Honoo No Tobira, Ignited, Life Goes On, Reason, Kimi Wa Boku Ni Niteiru,

Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni, INVOKE, Realize and METEOR.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Hal and Tom had admitted their feelings to each other and their relationship was moving slowly. This was because 1) This was Tom's first relationship and with a man which made it all the more confusing for the young wolf, 2) Hal wanted for it to be special for Tom and he was unsure whether he could control his temptations. These were but a few issues that disturbed Hal. He was worried about how healthy their relationship would be for the both of them. He was aware that Tom wanted a family, something he could not give the younger, sweeter, more emotional man. He was also worried about his part of the relationship. His age difference and the fact that he was immortal worried him. He had almost lost control of himself when Leo had died, and Leo had only been a friend. What would it be like to lose someone you love more than life itself and how would that affect Hal's actions in the future.<p>

The both were sat in the living room at the moment, watching the television. Annie had wanted to give them room if they had needed it. She had tried to hide a smile as she suggested that she and Eve take in some of the sights.

"_Sights? What Sights?"_ Hal snorted making Tom look up at him in concern.

"It's nothing. Sorry." Hal apologised his face softening at the caring look Tom gave him.

Tom nodded and then rested his head on Hal's chest.

"_Nothing will come between us. I Promise."_ Hal vowed as he looked down upon Tom's form.

Almost as if he had heard what Hal thought, Tom moved himself closer to Hal.

* * *

><p>Annie had come back to find both men in exactly the same place she had left them and let out a little sigh. She had hoped the freedom of not having to take care of Eve would get them to talk a little more. Or even do other things. She smirked, before remembering that Tom didn't know what to do sexually.<p>

"So what have you two been up to while me and Eve have been away?" She asked the two happily sitting down on the couch.

"Watched TV." Tom murmured as he sat up and took Eve.

He then moved away from Hal, drawing a slight disgruntled expression from the stoic vampire, before it was wiped away when Tom sat on the floor and began to play with Eve. Tickling her and making little noises at the baby.

Hal smiled. _"What a great father he would make?"_ Hal thought. The thought wiped the smile from his face as he remembered that the possibility of having a proper family was non-existent. He was a 500 year old vampire and Tom was but a boy.

The thoughts that had plagued the age old vampire returned.

"_Is Tom making the right choice? Is this really the best for him? He is a human and can have an ordinary life. He can meet a nice girl and have kids and have a good life. I can't provide him with these things"_ Hal's thoughts must have flashed across his face because at that moment Tom looked up at him and the great big grin he had disappeared.

"_What is wrong with you, Hal? Why do you look so sad?"_ Tom thought to himself. He moved back onto the couch and passed Eve to the vampire. Hal looked at Eve and held her as awkwardly as he always did.

In a deep part of him, he realised that this is what he would never be. A father. It was a sad thought that his only children were the creatures that he had made in his long life. Fergus, Cutler and more. They were his children and yet not in the way that it mattered.

This, with Eve, Tom and Annie was as close as he had come to having a real family. Even when he had lived with Leo and Pearl, he had not really lived. Just existed.

He smiled at the little girl. He was shocked that the little baby had not started crying the moment he held her.

It made his ancient heart soar. He looked at Tom who had a large puppy dog grin on his face and Hal's heart soared even further.

Annie smiled to herself at the scene. Whatever thoughts that had plagued Hal, had been temporarily pushed out of the vampires head.

She looked at the clock. "Shouldn't you two be getting off to work now?" she asked, hating to interrupt the little moment between them.

Tom and Hal jumped and looked the clock.

"Yes." Hal answered and with that he carefully handed Eve back to Annie and offered his hand to Tom.

Tom grinned again and took Hal's hand, using it to pull him up and into Hal. He quickly wrapped his arms around Hal's suddenly frozen body, before Hal relaxed and returned the hug.

"I'm going to get ready." Tom said breaking himself away from Hal and leaving the room.

"Are you all right, Hal?" Annie asked, concern slipping through.

"Yes. Just some thoughts that I need to deal with." Hal responded.

"Well if you need any help with those thoughts, just let me know." Annie said and moved forward to give the vampire a hug.

Hal returned the hug, both being careful of Eve in between.

"A-hem" Hal and Annie separated. In the doorway stood Tom, his smile making him look younger than he was.

"You ready?" He asked looking at Hal.

Hal nodded yes.

"Then let's go already. See you later Annie, bye Baby Eve." Tom said as he moved towards the door.

"Goodbye Annie, Eve. Have a good day." Hal said quietly as he left after Tom.

"Bye Boys." Annie called to the two as they left.

She looked down at Eve. "Men. Why do they have to make life so difficult?"

Eve just smiled.

* * *

><p>The day had been long for Tom and Hal. However it was only going to get worse.<p>

A young lady came into the chip shop a few minutes before they were to close. She had red hair, brown eyes and she was wearing a top that drew attention to her breasts and exposed he stomach and jeans that were basically a second skin and showed of her butt.

"Hello Claire." Tom greeted the red haired young woman.

"Hi Tom." She smiled at the young man, it was a flirty smile, which drew Tom's attention.

Hal felt jealousy burn through him as the woman, Claire, smiled like that at **HIS** Tom.

"You want the usual?" Tom asked, his eyes quickly flitting up and down the young lady's attire.

Hal's jealousy burned brighter and he forced himself not to jump over the counter and rip the girls throat out.

"Yes please, Thanks Tom." She passed some money to the young man. Her hand lingered on his a few minutes longer than necessary.

Hal walked out the back and forced himself to calm down. _"If Tom was interested I n her, he wouldn't have told you he loved you, would he?_" Hal thought.

But another voice spoke inside his head: _"But what if it isn't love that he feels for you. You are the first person that he has 'liked'. It doesn't make that love."_

Hal frowned as he again remembered what he had thought earlier in the day.

"_Am __**I**__ the best thing for Tom?" "Would he be better off with someone like her?_

Hal didn't want it to be true. But he knew that if Tom decided he didn't want to be with him, he would accept Tom's decision. But he also knew that it would be a fate worse than death to watch Tom be happy with someone else.

"You alright Hal?" Tom's voice came from behind him.

"Are you sure?" Hal croaked out, his throat suddenly dry.

"Am I sure about what?" Tom asked moving over to the vampire.

"That you love me. Are you sure that you are not confusing love with lust or desire?" Hal asked his eyes tearing.

"I don't know. I've never felt like this. I'm not sure what it is. I believe that it is love. No. I know its love." Tom stated firmly.

"Maybe you should make sure." Hal suggested.

"How?" Tom asked his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Go on a date with someone who might be interested in you. Like that Claire. She certainly seems interested." Hal responded a slight bitter tone in his otherwise calm voice.

"What?" Tom asked, shock and pain radiating through him and his voice.

"I just think you should be sure. There are a lot of things between us Tom. We are both men, which means we can't have a normal family that I know you want, I am over 500 years old and you are but a boy, you are human and will die and I am a vampire and will live for ever unless someone kills me. I love you, but I want you to be sure before you commit yourself to something that you may come to regret if you miss your chance for a family and happiness with someone else. I just want you to be confident in your choice. I do truly love you, but I want your happiness." Hal pleaded openly crying now.

Tom was crying as well. " I know I love you. I do. But if you want out of this…"

He was interrupted by Hal's sharp broken voice: "I don't want out of it. I want you to be sure and to not regret choosing me. That's all. Just try a date and if you think that you are happier with me, then I will apologise for making a mistake and spend the rest of my time making it up to you to prove to you that I truly **love you**." Hal emphasised the last part.

Tom looked at Hal and tried to argue with what the man he loved was saying but found he couldn't. He needed to know this. And so did Hal. It wouldn't be fair to either of them if Hal was right and he found someone else.

"Okay. But only one date. And then I am coming back to you." Tom asked absolutely certain that he would always choose Hal.

"Go and ask that Claire out then." Hal smiled as his eyes continued to cry.

Tom started to turn, but then turned back and strode over to Hal. He brought his hands up to Hal's face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Then he turned and left. He sat at Claire's table and spoke quietly to her.

Hal watched from the kitchen as the girl nodded a 'yes' and Tom smiled at her.

His right hand rose and stroked across his lips.

He thought only one thing: _You idiot Hal. You Idiot."_

* * *

><p><strong>As Ever I thank my Loyal Readers. I also thank my reviewers.<strong>

**I also ask, Please would you leave a review as they truly make my day and always give me inspiration to kick any mental block.**

**Once again thankyou for reading and Have a Good Day**

**My Kindest Regards to you Reader.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. Life and trying to figure out where this story was going took a while.**

**I hope you are continuing to enjoy this as much as I am. Thank you to all my readers.**

**As per my credo: I dedicate this to**: bloodsoakedleather, PoetKnowit20, Toulip Fontana and bikercat96 for their wonderful reviews and ideas. You really help me with this story.****

**Music that i listened to as i wrote:**

Akatsuki no Kuruma, Honoo No Tobira, Ignited, Life Goes On, Reason, Kimi Wa Boku Ni Niteiru,

Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni, INVOKE, Realize and METEOR. ( There are a few others, but I wont list them.)

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since Hal and Tom had agreed that Tom needed to date to see where his heart truly lies. The date that Tom was set to go on with the girl, Claire, was to be later on that evening.<p>

Tom had been excited since the young woman had said yes when he asked her out. Hal just wanted to tear people's throats out, or more specifically he wanted to tear Claire's throat out. Every time he thought that, he reminded himself that this was for Tom. He needed to restrain himself to give Tom the chance to discover himself.

Annie had been beside herself when she found out what had happened. She had given Hal such an annoyed and disapproving look that he swore if he wasn't already dead, then her glare would have killed him in a hundred different ways.

Tom was currently upstairs getting ready for his date. Hal was brooding in the kitchen and Annie spent most of her time rent-a-ghosting between the two.

"Why do you men always have to make things difficult?" She asked Hal angrily after having helped Tom to finally choose something respectable to wear.

"I don't know what you mean Annie." Hal replied through gritted teeth.

He had had this discussion many times with Annie and nothing she said would get him to change his mind.

"Why, after finally telling each other how you feel, do you have to make a question out of things? I can see that you two are mad for each other. Man up and tell him not to go through with this." Annie grumpily sat down in the chair opposite Hal.

"Annie, I have said this before and I will say it again. Tom needs to be certain. There are many differences between me and him that we need to sort through." Hal replied sadness leaking through his voice.

"What differences?" Annie asked genuinely curious.

Hal had never before opened up as much as he was now.

"Well first Tom would like a family of his own, something I can't give him. Second I am immortal and he is not. I don't know for whom that would be worse for, him knowing that I will live and he will die or me, living until he dies and then what. You saw what happened when Leo died. I fell of the wagon and _nearly_ killed a man. What do you think would happen if I lost Tom? Someone I actually loved. No, we need to be sure. Tom needs to be sure." Hal nodded as he made his argument to Annie…and to himself.

Annie's eyes filled with tears as she saw the torment within Hal's eyes. She understood his reasons and could not find anything to fault his logic. But she did think of one thing and said it immediately: "You two will always belong to each other, no matter what happens. Both you and Tom know that. You just need this reassurance. He will come back to you." She stated firmly, her belief giving her voice power.

"I hope you're right." Hal murmured his own belief almost non-existent.

"I am. I'm always right. You'll see, and then I expect you to worship me as an all knowing relationship ghost." Annie joked, bringing a small smile to Hal's face.

Tom came rumbling down the steps at that moment. He was dressed in some form fitting black jeans which accented his legs and backside. His shirt was also black. It hugged his chest, showing the shaped muscles of his chest and back.

Hal couldn't take his eyes off Tom. The young man was dressed in a way that almost surprised the older man. He had never expected Tom to own such fine and nice clothes. He could feel the stirrings of desire begin his stomach and move down.

"_My God! He looks so goddamn hot! What are you doing? Stop him from going. Bend him over and take him _**now**_. No! He must be ready. He must be sure. ButI don't what him with _**her**_. "_ Hal argued with himself. His darkening eyes tracking every movement Tom made. Watching as the muscles rippled and moved with him.

Tom looked over at Hal and smiled cheekily. He could almost guess what thoughts were going through the vampire's head. Annie had picked the outfit not only to make him look good for Claire, but to also make Hal jealous.

"_It's working. He really is jealous. He shouldn't be. I know I love him. But if this will prove how much he means to me then I will prove that he is my only love."_ Tom thought as he stretched a little, his smirk widening slightly as he heard Hal groan under his breath.

Annie smiled watching as Hal got worked up and Tom almost flirted using his body to send messages to the older man.

"Shouldn't you be going to collect Claire?" Annie asked looking up at the clock and seeing that it was almost time for Tom to be leaving.

Tom and Hal jumped slightly and looked at the clock. There was an air of disappointment from both of them.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tom started to walk to the front door. Annie and Hal trailed after him.

Hal looked a little lost as to what to do.

"Have a good time. And be careful." Annie warned.

"Don't worry. What can she do? I'll be fine." Tom responded leaning in to get a hug from the ghost.

"Have a good t-time T-tom." Hal stuttered, his green eyes filling with water but he did not allow the tears to leak.

Tom moved closer to Hal and wrapped his arms around him, bringing their bodies together until they were touching. "I will. I will see this through and then when I and you are certain then I will come back. Here, to **You**." Tom responded strongly.

"Just give it a chance. You should always give things a chance." Hal said.

"I will." Tom replied.

He pulled away from the vampire, both of them trying to ignore the empty feelings that were filling them.

"See you both later." Tom said and he left quickly.

"Bye." Annie called out after the departing werewolf.

"Goodbye Tom." Hal whispered, his tears finally falling.

He felt disconnected from the world. He didn't pay attention as Annie helped him into the living room and leaving to make some tea for both. She thought that sweet tea and talking would help.

"_I'm a fool. I shouldn't just let him go like that. What if something happens? What if she is horrible to him? What if he likes her? What should I do? I said I would let the choice be his. But I can't just sit here and wait can I? But I should. He needs to do this on his own? What should I do?"_ Hal thought, his mind going in circles chasing the same idea.

Should he stay or should he follow Tom and Claire and see for himself.

He made his choice.

* * *

><p>When Annie came out from the kitchen with two cups of sweet and strong tea with a splash of water in Hal's, she found the living room empty. She put the mugs down and approached the front door which was partially open.<p>

She smiled: "Don't do anything foolish Hal." She said to the cool evening air.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the end of another chapter. I hope the suspense and drama is doing it justice. i never really saw this plot coming but now that it has, I must admit I am enjoying it.<strong>

**As per another credo of mine: Reviews are always appreciated and are energy for the imagination and really truly make me smile, so you know the drill, Please leave one and tell me what you think.**

**I hope you continue to enjoy this story with me.**

**Until next time...**

**My Kindest Regards To You Reader.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers. Sorry for the long wait but I was unsure what to do with this chapter. I hope you like it. I am little unsure but like how it turned out. Well sort of. **

**I am thinking there will only be one more chapter after this. **

**As usual I'd like to thank the who added this story to their favourite story list or their story alert list.**

**As per my Credo: **As per my credo: I dedicate this to**: bloodsoakedleather, PoetKnowit20, Toulip Fontana, bikercat96 and to my two new reviewers Nikki Anna and YouFoundMeAgainXx. You guys are great and I sincerely thank you all.******

* * *

><p>Tom met Claire at a nearby pub ironically called The Wolf and Bat. It made Tom laugh as he thought about him and Hal. He stopped as he saw Claire waiting for him just outside the door. Thinking about Hal made Tom wonder why he was doing this again.<p>

"_I know I love Hal. But his view on life is so different to mine. I should try this and be sure. Hal is right. We need to be sure before we get too far into this. It would be bad me, Hal, Annie and Baby Eve. She needs a stable family around her._" Tom nodded as he thought to himself.

"Tom, are you alright?" Claire asked looking at Tom's thoughtful expression as he approached her.

"Huh..Wha..Oh um yeah, I'm fine thanks. And you?" Tom stuttered as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Claire replied with a flirty smile.

Tom smiled back uncertainly at her smile. _"Why does her smile make me feel like I'm confronting a vampire? I just want to get away. This isn't right. But maybe I should stay, Hal said I needed to do this to be sure. And I agree, this is something I need to do. So suck it up Tom and get through this already." _

"Shall we go in then?" Claire asked a small frown making its way across her face as she walked towards the door of the pub.

"Yeah, ok." Tom replied and moved closer to her.

As the Claire opened the door of the pub Tom caught a scent in the air.

"_Hmm, that smell. It reminds me of Hal."_

Tom looked around in surprise almost expecting to see the vampire whose heart he held, but he could see nothing in the darkness, even with his enhanced werewolf vision.

"_I guess I just want to be here with him. Maybe I made it up. It can't be Hal, he's at home."_

Tom's heart warmed as he thought of Hal at home. Any place would be Home as long Hal was with him.

He turned and continued to follow Claire into the pub.

In the shadows a dark figure moved into the light. Hal's eyes were dark with jealousy at the way Claire had looked at Tom, however the only reason he had not already killed the woman was because Tom had not reacted to her smile. Deep within himself he could feel his heart feel with warmth for the young man.

"_Now how to get in there without Tom noticing me. I need to watch. I need to hear." _Hal thought as he moved towards the back of the pub.

"_Maybe I should try going through the back or the cellar."_ He thought as he arrived at the back and found that the back door was already open.

He walked in and made his way through until he saw the bar room. He quickly darted into a large and very loud crowd so that Tom and Claire would not see him.

* * *

><p>It was an hour into the Tom and Claire's date. The conversation between the two had been slow and stilted. Both of them had had a few drinks, but Tom was still uncomfortable being around Claire. He could sense that there was something she wanted from him, but he wasn't sure what it was. He could also smell the sexual pheromones that was coming from Claire's body. But it made him feel ill. When he was near Hal and he smelt the same pheromones they always managed to make him aroused. As he thought about Hal and what Hal's body did to his own made him grow hard. He shifted slightly to relieve the pressure building in his trousers. Claire caught his movement and another smile made its way across her face. She shifted closer to him and crossed her legs stroking his own in an alluring manner.<p>

"Should we leave and go somewhere else?" She asked in a low and sultry voice.

Tom shivered but nodded.

"_That voice. It's scarier than some of the vampire's I've faced in my life. And why am I still doing this? Where are we going? What is she going to do now?" _All these thoughts raced through Tom's head as he followed Claire out of the pub.

As he was leaving he caught a flash of darkened green eyes, short wavy hair and a handsome face with a small line near the nose. _"Hal."_ His inner voice whispered. He looked closer but the man had disappeared. He continued to follow Clair out the pub.

"_Now I am more certain that Hal is the one I want. He is always in my thoughts. Even my body reacts to his very name. But how do I get out of this date?_

* * *

><p>Hal had been enjoying listening and watching the very disastrous date. However his good mood vanished when he smelt the sexual pheromones Claire had been releasing. However his heart stopped when he smelt the pheromones coming from Tom.<p>

"_What? His pheromones are releasing. Does this mean he likes her? I know that he does it around me but her? I don't know, what should I do? I don't want to hurt Tom but I'm not sure I can deal with this. No. I need to know what Tom is going to do. He hasn't enjoyed this date so far, maybe I'm jumping to conclusions like I normally do. I'll continue to follow."_ Hal nodded and started to move towards the back. As he did though, tom came closer and they both looked at each other. Hal could smell Tom and he wanted nothing more than to move over to him and claim him. He could also smell that Tom's arousal had also diminished. Before Tom could get a second look at him, Hal used his superior speed and made it out of the pub in time to follow Tom and Claire as they started to walk to a nearby residential area.

* * *

><p>"So this is my place. I thought we could have a little fun here." Claire's low voice said as she opened the door to the house they were currently standing outside of.<p>

"It's nice." Tom murmured as they went inside. He looked around as they walked through.

He couldn't get rid of this feeling that something was going to happen and he wasn't going to like it.

"Why don't you wait in the living room while I just freshen up?" Claire whispered huskily.

"Umm..Sure..Ok." Tom stuttered as she left the room.

"Oh god…What are you doing here Tom?" He asked himself as he sat down on the sofa.

Just then Claire walked back into the room wearing only her underwear.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked in surprise before looking away from the half-naked woman. It reminded him of the dirty magazines that he and Hal would talk about.

"We're having fun." Claire laughed as she practically sat in Tom's lap.

"No…Umm…This isn't right. I really don't want to do this." Tom managed to gasp as he finally understood what it was that was making him nervous.

"Ohh…Come on baby." Claire simpered in a low voice as she moved her hand down towards Tom's jean clad member.

However when she finally reached her goal: "What's this? Why aren't you hard? Don't you like me?" She asked in an affronted voice.

"I'm sorry but no. I really don't think this is right." Tom spoke loud and clearly.

"Well I'll just make you believe that this is right." And with that she quickly pulled Tome's belt from his jeans and started to undo the zip when Tom wriggled free and moved for the front door.

"Stop." He shouted out as she followed and tried to remove his shirt.

They crashed against the wall next to the front door.

"No. I don't want this." Tom gasped as Claire finally removed his shirt and her hands moved down to his boxers.

As she did her eyes turned white. Tom gasped as he realized something that had failed to penetrate both his and Hal's senses. Claire was a supernatural creature.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the door burst open and Hal threw himself at Claire.<p>

Tom could only watch in shock as Hal and Claire rolled across the floor growling and hissing.

They parted and Hal staggered to his feet, his shirt ripped to shreds and blood flowed down his chest. Numerous scratches and bite marks covered his chest and face.

Hal spared him a look and then jumped at Claire. Claire hissed in surprise, her now white eyes widening in surprise.

Hal quickly tackled her to the ground and punched her across the face, stunning her.

He then drew back and thrust his hand where Claire's heart was. With a shriek Claire exploded in in a flash of flames.

"Hal." Tom shouted and grabbed the vampire before he could burn.

"Are you ok?" Hal asked his mangled throat making his charming voice sound hoarse.

"Never mind me, What about you?" Tom asked still in shock.

Hal smiled at Tom: "Never better now I'm with you."

Tom smiled back at Hal: "I'm glad to be back with you. I love you with all my heart, no matter what, of that I am certain."

"I love you to. And nothing will change that." Hal responded, the love shining through his voice and his eyes as did Tom's.

"We should leave here, before anybody turns up to investigate the noise." Hal spoke as his strength weakened. Tom nodded and quickly righted his clothes.

"What was that thing?" Tom asked as he helped Hal to stand.

"Even the Old Ones have no idea what they are truly called, however we call them Rachmavarians. They were around long before we were and they have a penchant for feeding on supernatural creatures. They are amazingly strong and practically immortal. I have fought a few of them over the course of my life and each time I have won. But don't underestimate them. They have killed other Old Ones in the blink of an eye. They are also hard to detect which is why we didn't realise at first. I am sorry Tom. I put you in terrible danger." Hal apologised the blame he put on himself making itself clear in his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself. I already knew her. That must mean that she had already targeted me. So don't blame yourself, it would have happened later and it could have been much worse." Tom smile at Hal.

Both quickly moved down the street. As they reached a quitter area Tom pushed Hal against a wall.

The weakened Vampire couldn't do anything but say: "Tom, What…?" His question was cut off as Tom's lips descended onto his own, his tongue pushing its way into Hal's mouth.

Hal was shocked, but he quickly and fiercely met the kiss with his own tongue.

Both men could smell each other's arousal.

"Stop…" Hal muttered as Tom pulled away.

"I want to do it Hal. I want to lose my flower to you. I want you to be my first." Tom spoke determinedly and yet shy at the same time.

"Tom..." Hal was shocked.

"Please Hal. I want to be with you and I want you to be my first." Tom stated passionately.

"Let's go home. We'll do this together. I haven't been with anyone for a long time. This will mean as much to me as it will to you and I will always remember as you will." Hal cheesily responded.

"Let's go home." Tom nodded the cheesiness going over his head.

They continued on their way home. To where they would make love for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is the end of this chapter. I know it was a little strange, but I hope you enjoyed it. There will probably only be one more chapter. <strong>

**The creature is something I made up on the spot as is the name. If they are real then I am really surprised.**

**As per another credo: Please review as they help the imaginative process.**

**I hope you have enjoyed and continue to enjoy this story.**

**My Kindest Regards To You Reader.**


	8. Chapter 8

**After Fanfiction got picky I didn't know whether to post this, however this story needs an end. There should be an MA rating if they don't like it. I am following what other people have done.**

**This Chapter is slash! Probably not great but it is my first time.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>After explaining to Annie what Tom's date had been like and finally distracting her away from Hal's healing wounds to take care of Eve, Hal and Tom went to Tom's room. As they left the living room Annie smiled knowingly and continued to play with baby Eve.<p>

In Tom's room Hal and Tom were laid across Tom's bed, slowly kissing each other and whispering, a quiet "I love you" every now and then.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hal asked nervously as Tom started to remove their shirts.

"Yeah. I want it to be you and I feel like now is the time. Don't you?" Tom whispered his voice deepening with lust.

"Yes, it feels like it is the right time for us." Hal huskily replied before moving his head and claiming Tom's lips in a passionate kiss.

Tom moaned into Hal's kiss as Hal's tongue moved in his mouth easily showing his 500 years of kissing skills.

They continued to kiss before finally removing their trousers and boxers releasing their erected members.

Tom slowly rubbed his hand along Hal's causing the vampire to moan lowly.

"What do we do?" He asked, the inexperience showing.

"Lay on the bed, facing me, I want to see your face the first time." Hal's husky voice growled softly.

Tom immediately complied as Hal moved to grab a tube from his trouser pocket.

When Tom gave the tube a funny look Hal quickly explained that it was to make it easier.

Hal slowly prepped Tom, enjoying the moans of "More" and the soft pants coming from Tom's mouth.

"Ready?" Hal asked his young partner.

"More than you will ever know." Tom replied trustingly.

Hal slowly entered the young man, making sure that he didn't go to fast and hurt Tom.

"Oh God…" Tom moaned causing the vampire to chuckle.

"Definitely not God." He paused as Tom winced, letting the young man get used to the unusual sensation.

He waited for Tom to nod before he continued; he slowly withdrew before sliding back in. He moved at a slow speed drawing out the pleasure but also making it like a routine.

"Faster." Tom whispered and Hal complied.

He could feel the release coming and exhaled sharply as Tom panted and moan.

"Hal…I feel something…It feels so good." Tom moaned as Hal hit his prostate.

"Tom, I'm not going to last long."

"It's ok." Tom replied before suddenly bucking and letting out a low moan.

"I can feel something in m…my…" Tom couldn't finish as the pleasure overwhelmed him and he shot his load splattering his abs.

Hal moaned as Tom tightened around him before he too released into the young man.

He collapsed beside Tom and the younger man wrapped his arms around the vampire.

"Thank you." He whispered. "That was amazing."

"You're Welcome and I should say Thank You to you because you were amazing too."

"I love you, Hal." Tom whispered as he started to fall asleep.

"I love you too, my sweet innocent little puppy." Hal whispered lovingly as he to fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the living room a Annie was dancing around with baby Eve.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**Thanks once again to my reveiwers and readers I dedicate this to all of you.**

**My Kindest Regards To You Reader.**


End file.
